


IronWing: The Rise Of SabreWing

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: victor's thoughts and feelings on sessa.





	IronWing: The Rise Of SabreWing

“She’s like a fox, y'know?”

“Uhuh…”

“With the cherry red hair, pitch black arms up to her elbows, black legs up to her knees. They feel like fuzzy patches of felt, y'know. Wild forest green eyes that stab at you whenever you look into them. Blood red lips, mmm!! Beautiful!”

“Sure.”

“They should’ve named her Silverfox…”

That got him tense. I killed his girl, way, way back in the day. I killed her as part of a memory implant…and then I killed her for real.

“…but oh, oh wait, that was already taken, wasn’t it! Oh, my bad”

I curl up a smile as he growls, smashes his glass on the bar counter and lunges at me.

We tussle for a while, things got broken. Legs, tables, chairs, arms, faces, etc. The normal. It’s just good clean wholesome fun for two grunts like us.

But back in the apartment. Ironfists apartment where I and Sessa shared a room together. The fun stops and the quiet sets in. I miss her. They don’t know that I come back and stay from time to time while they're away in the mystic land of yum'yum. It’s the only place in the world that feels like home.

We’ve been together for about a year now. The longest I’ve ever been with someone. Most of the time women don’t stay with me, I’m too this or that. I don't care. They mean nothing to me. But Sessa…Sessa was different.

It was a hot summers night when I met her. The air was thick and the streets were slick from the heat of the day. I received a call from Rand that he had a job for me. Something lethal and dangerous. Completely my M.O.

I arrived at the bar that Luke Cage owned and stepped inside. The joint smelled of old liquor and stale beer. I love places like this, the atmosphere sticks to your bones.

“So, Danny…”

I slap him on the back of the shoulder. He turns slightly to me.

“…whats this about a job?”

“I’ll pay you a healthy monthly salary for you to guard someone. Keep them out of trouble. Out of making trouble.”

“And who’s that?”

“My wife”

God, how I laughed. Him…married?!

Turned out there's was a forced marriage, arranged by some elder monks as part of some prophecy, blah blah. He didn't wanna marry her and she didn't wanna marry him. And this had caused some conflict, of course, he tried to brush it off by saying that she was ‘struggling with the transition, back to corporal form’. She wasn’t struggling, she was pissed as hell that she was forced into something against her will, stripped of her freedom, and expected to be thankful for that. Girl had every right to be pissed!

So, I felt for her a little.

He told me that her 'struggles’ were expressed by her difficulties controlling her temper. And my job was to make sure she didn't hurt any 'innocents’. In the past year, she’s made me redefine what innocence means. According to her, it’s all down to a personal perspective.

Ya see she’s smart. In a strange way, she’s the smartest woman I know. No one really gets or understands her. But I do. We’re like two peas in a pod, her and me. Both from violent backgrounds, both found freedom in brutality. Both of us know pain and rage by the bucket loads. And she felt that too. That connection.

I didn't need to say anything. She just knew. She’s an empath. And not your ordinary run of the mill empath, no. She can read every emotion you've ever had in your life, like a story from past to present. It gives her a brief summary of events and people, who they are and where they've been. And she saw me, in a way no one has.

I had Xavier enter my mind once when I was clean off my rocker. But he just made things worse. Because although he can read minds, he’s bad at emotions. Sessa is the opposite, which made her perfect. She felt me. She felt it all. And we connected and it was instant.

From then on we were inseparable, except for the times where she had to go back home with Ironfist. But the times where shes here, we’re glued at the hip. I love carrying her around and showing her off to people. My pigeon.

I lie here in our bed and I can still faintly smell her scent. When I turn my head to where she normally lays, I can almost see her. See her smiling at me, with that broad, Cheshire cat-like grin. Heh, I love that smile. The way her elongated upper canines glitter in the light as she beams up at me. Apparently, I’m her only bit of free happiness in this world. Her Kittykat. That’s her nickname for me.

I know, I know, I sound soft. But she’s the only one to know that side. And I'm the only one to know hers. So that's not to say we’re soft in general because we’re not. We raise hell! In her case, actual hell.

She was once sacrificed to a demon from an alternate dimension - where he tried to consume her. In turn, she beat him but took on some of the demons' power. In the past, it tried to control her, and now she makes it her bitch.

Argh, i love that woman!

I love that she’s dark like me, but at the same time, there's so much more. She would tell you at length about 'the fallacy of villains in pop culture’. But basically it comes down to, we’re not a one-note piece. We’re complex. She tells me I’m not a villain, not a beast, a monster or a psychopath. I’m a person. With highs and lows. I’m not so sure about that with myself. But her, I believe it alright!

When I look at my pigeon and I listen to the things she says. I may dismiss it or tease her about them, but it doesn't mean I don't respect her. I hate that everyone around her basically sees her as a villain, as a monster to be feared and shunned. But she's not. She's angry and smarter than anyone else and doesn't hold back from showing everyone that.

People expect her to be repentant or heroic. But she’s not. She hates heroes. She hates the hypocrisy of them and I’m right there with her. Everyone thinks I’m dumb and stupid, just because I’m not some heroic dumbass like Logan. I tell you something about that, he wasn't always heroic. Oh no! He’s been just as a mean and savage as me. Yet conveniently everyone forgets about that because he…feels bad about it.

Pfft!

Sessa has been the first and only person who treats me with respect and dignity. She doesn't treat me like a dumb piece of meat. And this is why I love her. Why I will always love her, despite the distance and the circumstances. She may be married to someone else, but I’ve got her heart. And she’s got me. All of me.

I breathe deeply of the lingering scent in the unwashed sheets and fall asleep, imagining her nestled asleep in my arms. Breathing deeply and evenly, with my hand resting on her stomach, feeling it rise and fall into my palm. My Sessa. My pigeon.


End file.
